Conventionally, in assembly work of components for manufacturing structures or the like, components (workpieces) to be combined with each other are abutted in advance to each other before the assembly work is performed so as to confirm their assembly checking whether they can be assembled without problem, or they can be assembled easily.
However, when components are too large to be moved easily or when components to be combined with each other are respectively produced and stored in different locations, it is extremely difficult or impossible to confirm their assembly before the assembly work is performed.
Therefore, problems are found after starting actual assembly work, and therefore correction work of components are required so that the assembly work needs to be temporarily stopped. When the assemble work is temporarily stopped so as to perform the correction work of components in this way, a delay occurs in processes.
In order to avoid such a situation, for example, it can be considered that conditions of an acceptance inspection (the number of inspection items, and the like) when accepting components manufactured in another factory are made stricter than they are now so as to find problems upon acceptance of components. Or, it can be also considered that the inspection conditions upon shipping at another factory are made stricter than they are now.
However, there is a problem that, if the inspection conditions upon shipping or accepting are made too strict, inspection cost increases. Also, there is a case that inspection facilities (such as dimension measuring unit) are not installed in another factory in the first place.
Also, generally, an assembly procedure or a work instruction is used for the assembly work. They are often described in paper based figures or writing. Also, recently, interactive contents, which are easy to understand using three-dimensional figures or videos, are being used by utilizing PC or a tablet terminal.
However, as a worker is engaged in work, putting the assembly procedure or work instruction beside him/her and checking the contents, the distance of a visual line movement of the worker becomes larger, and therefore generating useless motions.
Also, even when the contents are devised, the worker has to work while comparing the instruction contents with actual objects yet, and therefore requiring the worker to understand figures and writing in order to understand the contents.
As a result, there is a problem that physical or mental burden on the worker increases.
By the way, recently, a mixed reality (MR) technology that an image of a virtual space is superposed on an image of a real space at an optional viewpoint and a composite image obtained in this manner is presented to an observer is attracting attention as an image technology for integrating the real world with the virtual world seamlessly in real time (Patent Documents 1-4).